


The Human Hero

by junebugjessie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Sans the skeleton - Freeform, The Great Papyrus, Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebugjessie/pseuds/junebugjessie
Summary: In this story, the newest fallen human [better known as the reader] is introduced to the new king of the underground. King Papyrus attempts to make himself look dangerous, but truly, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. However, he does want to break the barrier to set his royal subjects free. Will King Papyrus kill for the sake of his subjects or make peace with this human?





	1. King Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> My story was inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/QGM3GP3F6Uc

"DEAREST DIARY,

IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

IT HAS BEEN MANY WEEKS SINCE I'VE LAST SEEN MY FRIENDS.

I MUST ADMIT... I MISS THEM.

MY DEAREST BROTHER, SANS, TOLD ME THAT THEY ALL WENT ON A NICE AND RELAXING VACATION TRIP!

I'M NOT SURE WHEN THEY WILL BE COMING BACK HOME, BUT I HOPE THEY ARE ALL HAVING A GREAT TIME!

SIGH... I DO HOPE THEY HURRY BACK...

ANYWHO, EVER SINCE MY FRIENDS HAD LEFT, I'VE BEEN GIVEN THE ROYAL HONOR OF TAKING THE THRONE!

NYEH HEH HEH! I AM NOW KNOWN AS KING PAPYRUS TO MY GREAT ROYAL SUBJECTS!

IT HAS BEEN GREAT TO BE ADORED AND PAMPERED! HOWEVER...

THERE'S BEEN A LOT OF WORK TO TAKE CARE OF. BETWEEN SOLVING PROBLEMS AROUND THE TOWN AND TRYING TO FIND ANOTHER WAY TO BREAK THE BARRIER, IT'S ALL BEEN SO... STRESSFUL."

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Papyrus reads over the words he has written down in his diary, sighing gravely as the last word of his journal entry echoed throughout his mind.

Stressful.

Papyrus lowers his head and sighs at the sight of his current predicament. How can he rule a kingdom if there had been no one to show him how?

Without another thought, the door to his throne room opens with a loud creak, revealing his one and only brother, Sans.

"hey paps." Sans said, "i brought ya some lunch."

He walks over to his brother, placing the lunch bag on the handle of the chair.

"it's a meal fit for a king." Sans chuckled.

His chuckle faded as he viewed the depressed look given by his brother.

"hey papyrus, are you feeling ok?" He asks his brother with a concerned look on his face.

Papyrus stood up from his throne and walked in the garden of the yellow flowers, lowering his head to take a closer look.

"SANS..." He muttered under his breath, "I... I USED TO THINK THAT BEING ADORED BY EVERYONE WAS... EASIER..."

Sans lowers his smile as he hears his brother's reply.

"...WHY MUST THIS RESPONSIBILITY BE SO DIFFICULT?" Papyrus sighs with a shudder to his bones, "I MISS THE GOOD DAYS WHERE WE USED TO HAVE FUN AND NEVER HAD TO WORRY ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE'S PROBLEMS..."

Sans looks down at the ground, a tear forming in one of his eye sockets.

"i do too, bro..." He mudders.

Suddenly, the throne room's doors open again, this time with a loud and quite abrupting bang.

Whimsalot rushes into the room, panting to catch his breath.

"King Papyrus! King Papyrus!" He chants with great importance.

"WHAT IS IT, WHISMSALOT?" Papyrus asks, turning around to face his royal subject.

"A human! A human has fallen down from the surface!" He pronounces.

Papyrus looks at Sans, their eyes locking onto each others. Papyrus then looks back at Whimsalot and replies.

"IS... IS IT THE SAME HUMAN FROM BEFORE?" Papyrus asks with concern.

"We believe it is not, your highness. It is reported that the human was last seen near the entrance to the Ruins."

King Papyrus looks anxiously at his brother, worried on the conditions he would have to take in order to free his royal subjects.

"don't worry bro..." Sans spoke, "i'll introduce myself to the human."

Papyrus kneels down to Sans' height, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"YOU'RE PUTTING YOURSELF IN A DANGEROUS SITUATION, SANS. I CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE YOU."

He formed tears in his eye sockets, looking at his brother with great sadness.

"...YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT. I-I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME TOO..."

Sans smiles weakly at his dearest brother. He pulls Papyrus in a hug, holding him tightly in his arms.

"papyrus, i promise that i won't leave you forever. all i gotta do is see what this human is up to and i'll be right back here, ok?"

Papyrus sniffles, giving a sign that he was crying as Sans talked to him.

He let go of his brother, looking at the tears that rolled down his cheek bones.

"O-OKAY, BROTHER. BUT PLEASE... HURRY BACK."

Sans smiles, nodding his head as a sign of acknowledgement.

He walks to the door of the throne and places a hand on the handle of the door.

Before he leaves, Sans' bright white pupils disappear from his eye sockets as he states his final reply.

"don't worry... this will be quick."

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Yellow.

You open your eyes, attempting to make out the appearance of something yellow.

You rub your eyes with your bare hands, adjusting your eyesight to view yourself sitting a bed of golden flowers.

"Huh?" You think to yourself. "How did I get here?"

You look up at the sunlight above you, viewing the gaping hole that inhabited the surface of the mountain.

You start to wonder why you hadn't simply walked around the hole when you first climbed the mountain. This thought fills you with dumbfoundedness.

However, you take a good look at the surroundings that now habit you and take note of a door that possessed a shade of purple. You lift yourself out of the small flower garden, brushing yourself off and walking towards the door. Once you approached the door, you turn the knob and push it open, revealing a bright light to shine through the other side.

Finding yourself in such a strange and unfamiliar world fills you with determination.


	2. The Fallen Human

Peering from the other side of the door, you gaze in amazement at the winter wonderland that lies ahead of you.

It was unusual to see the sight of snow from such an unknown territory. When you first arrived at top of the mountain, spring was just starting to depart as summer came around the corner. 

You decide to go through the door in front of you, closing it shut in the process. When you try to open it again, you realize that you've locked yourself out.

Shrugging off this note, you put your hands in your pockets as you walk down the paved path of the snowy forest.

The chilly scenery sends shivers down your spine. Luckily, your sweater radiated the perfect amount of heat for you to become content in this type of area.

However, you felt that the temperature of the forest wasn't the only factor giving you chills.

You were alone in this calm forest, only having an old wooden stick to protect yourself with. What will you do if you meet with a relentless killer? The thought ponders within your mind as you continue forward with your journey.

As you continue along the paved walkway, a distinct sound of a twig snapping can be heard. You quickly speed up the pace and walk faster until you make it to an odd-looking gate. Just when you were about to take a step forward, a luminous rattle of a skeleton's bones made you shiver in surprise, anxiously shaking your spine in the process. You froze in fear, hearing the sound of a pair of footsteps getting closer.

You partially tilt your head, viewing the shadow of a distant figure that appeared to be getting closer to you within each footstep it took. You turn towards the figure, gulping slightly in fear.

"you the human from the surface?" The voice asked gravely. The stranger - although being a few feet in front of you - remained in the shadows to stay unrevealed. The only visible feature upon the face of this figure was a bright, blue glowing... eye?

You tremble nervously, taking a step backwards onto the bridge behind you. Gazing down at the trench below fills you with anxiety. However, looking at the danger in front of you fills you with fear. At this point, you wish you were filled with determination.

As you turn your attention towards the voice, you widen your eyes at the hellish creatures that appeared instantly, floating above the figure's head with a predatorial appearance. The creatures unlatched their mouths, revealing a small sphere of light to become brighter and larger, seeming to charge an attack that would deploy at any given moment.

"sorry to be doing this kiddo. no hard feelings, okay?" The voice said, lifting his hand in the air, revealing his appearance in the process. The stranger was a skeleton, equipped with a blue jacket, black sweat shorts, a pair of pink slippers and a menacing glowing eye that burned a furious bright blue color.

You look at the skeleton for a mere moment before gazing back at the creatures in the air. You turn away, squeezing your eyes shut as you lift your hands over your head. You were preparing for your own death - something that seemed inevitable - until a sudden yelp of mercy struck through the air.

"SANS! WAIT, NO! STOP!" The voice shrieked.

Taking a look behind the small skeleton referred to as "Sans," you find the approaching footsteps of another skeleton. However, this skeleton was quite taller than the other, appearing to be more prominent in authority. His appearance consisted of a long red scarf wrapped around his neck, a cape that was attached to a shoulder piece - both resembling authority and fashion - and a crown to pull off the complete authoritative look. His facial expression, although being a skeleton, was filled with concern and horror.

"what bro? can't you see i was doing somethin'?" Sans states, glaring at his apparent brother.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL THE HUMAN, SANS."

"what?"

"I... I'VE BEEN THINKING. SINCE WE DO NOT KNOW IF THIS HUMAN MEANS HARM YET, MAYBE WE CAN ASK THEM? OH! OR MAYBE WE CAN GIVE THEM A PROPER CHALLENGE, PROVING TO US THAT THEY WON'T HURT ANYONE!"

"eh, i dunno paps..."

"PLEASE, SANS!" Papyrus pleads, kneeling down to his brother's height. "I CAN'T STAND KNOWING THAT I'LL BE THE ONE BLAMED FOR KILLING A HUMAN. EVEN THOUGH IT WOULD BE YOU TO KILL THEM, I WOULD BE THE ONE THAT EVERYONE BELIEVES WHO DID IT!"

"papyrus, i-"

"BESIDES, I BET THAT NOT ALL HUMANS ARE BAD! JUST LIKE HOW NOT ALL MONSTERS ARE TERRIBLE!" Papyrus looks at Sans, placing his hand on his shoulder. "PLEASE, SANS. SPARE THEM AND LET THEM PROVE TO YOU THAT THEY CAN BE NICE! LET THEM PROVE TO YOU THAT THEY CAN BE USEFUL TO US. PLEASE... JUST DON'T KILL THEM..."

Sans, viewing the worried expression upon his brother's face, sighs as he orders his blasters to heel.

"ok, bro. i'll go along with your plan."

Papyrus smiles happily, hugging his brother with delight.

"OH, THANK YOU, SANS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!"

Sans chuckles at Papyrus' happiness.

"no problem, bro." He simply said, "however..."

Sans turns around, facing towards you with an eye that flickered a violent blue.

You try to look as innocent as possible, but Sans sees right through you.

"if this human tries anything out of the ordinary, i'll have to give them a bad time."

You gulp nervously. The thought of a bad time with Sans fills you with nervousness.

Papyrus nodded in understanding. He then proceeded to walk towards you, kneeling down next to you to talk to you face-to-face.

"HELLO, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THE KING OF THE UNDERGROUND! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

You stare at the skeleton - eye to eye socket - and smile at him.

"My name is Y/N." You say with a cheerful giggle.

Papyrus chuckles as well, both of your happiness radiating off of one another.

"IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, Y/N!"

\---------------------------------------------------

It will be a pleasure for you as well, dreaming of the possible adventures that can arrive in the near future. Knowing that you will be making new friends along this journey fills you with... Determination.


End file.
